The invention relates to a condom for the penis.
Condoms are used for contraception purposes and for hygienic reasons. For stimulation purposes, the flexible condom wall may be provided with nubs, rings etc. These stimulating elements are however effective only when the condom is moved. The penis is not stimulated at all or only to a small degree.